Educational games provide a way to teach principles to the players of the game in an entertaining and interactive manner. Educational games can illustrate complex topics in a manner that is understandable to the players and, in some cases, can engage multiple senses of the players (e.g., sight, touch, smell, sound and taste) to enhance the player's learning experience.
A topic that is often difficult to teach and understand is the distribution of power from one or more power stations to various destinations throughout a geographic area. A complete understanding of power distribution also includes a basic knowledge of purchasing, constructing and maintaining power poles, underground power lines and other power distribution mechanisms. In some cases, power distribution also involves the licensing of power distribution mechanisms between entities, such as, for example, between competing power distribution companies. In view of the potential complexity of these topics, there is a need for an educational game to teach the principles of power distribution in an understandable, entertaining and interactive manner.